Whispers of the wind
by CrazyFM
Summary: What would Murdock do if his friends left him? What would he do if he was all alone in the hospital, with no one to understand? Is he really alone or is he worried for nothing? -One shot- Please read and review. No slash


**Whispers of the wind**

**Disclaimer: I know, this might shock you, but I don't own the A-Team, I just love the characters and like to play with them :(**

He was alone. Completely and utterly alone. Nobody cared, not any more. It had been over 5 months or more, he had finally lost count, since he had seen his team the last time.

Hannibal, the strong leader, his father figure, who kept him in the real world while they were on their missions, who trusted him enough to even let him fly!

And of course there was BA, his big brother, the big gruff man, with the heart and chains of gold. He chuckled softly to himself. BA, who was always telling him to shut up, always threatening to punch him in the face, but Murdock knew he didn't mean it, for he did care, a lot!

And then there was Face, his best buddy, the one, probably the only one who truly understood him, his link to reality.

He would trust every single one of them with his life, but now it seemed like they had abandoned him. Maybe they found a better pilot, someone who wasn't talking to his socks or howling every time he took off. He had always just hindered his team, they were better off without him, the crazy, useless pilot.

He would just have to learn to live with it. To live with never flying again, losing his freedom forever, losing his friends!

He couldn't help but curl up even closer at that thought. Not that he had much space anyway.

Suddenly the door to his room opened and a young nurse entered. She was bringing him his lunch, not even sparing him so much as a glimpse. If she wondered why he was sitting on his wardrobe she didn't spent it a second thought. For her it was only another crazy thing he was doing, they didn't wonder any more, they didn't care, they simply didn't understand!

Quiet he watched as she left. He wasn't hungry, although he couldn't remember when he had eaten the last time. It didn't matter, nothing mattered now. Nothing, but to stay on his wardrobe, to be as close to the sky as possible.

If he closed his eyes he could almost hear the rotors spin, feel the wind in his hair. He heard the murmur of the trees, caused by the takeoff of the helicopter. He heard the howling of the engine and soon he was howling too. The noises mixing together, making his heart beat faster. Finally he felt free again, unstoppable.

But his emotional high didn't last long. His daydreams came to a sudden stop when he heard someone knocking on the door. Murdock sighed, that had to be the doctor, having heard his howling, thinking he finally lost it completely. They would come in, put him in the loathed straightjacket and lock him away again, further afar from his beloved sky.

Sighing he resigned himself to his fate, he was all alone, nobody could even begin to understand how he felt, nobody was going to help him.

Stubbornly he closed his eyes, he would stay where he was, he wont make it easy for them.

Slowly the door opened. Murdock tensed, getting ready to fight for his place.

Then he heard that voice, that wonderful familiar voice.

"Thank you, that would be all, I will call you when I need help", the man said.

Carefully Murdock blinked, could it be true?

Right under his wardrobe smiling up to him was Face! And Murdock couldn't help but smile back , a bright lopsided smile.

"I am sorry", Face said. "Will you forgive me?"

Happily Murdock nodded. Face didn't need to ask why he was sitting on his wardrobe, he simply knew. He understood and that was worth the long lonely hours, he wasn't alone.

"Good", Face simply replied. "Grab your jacket we need a pilot!"

And Murdock's face almost burst in two, so hard was he grinning now.

Happily he bounded out of the hospital after Face, he wasn't alone, he had friends, he would fly, the world was a wonderful place.

**Authors note: This is my first Fanfiction ever, so I would be very very happy if you would please review this little one shot :), please tell me what you liked, or if you liked it at all. Also feel free to tell me grammatical or spelling errors, since I am not a native english speaker and would like to improve my skills. Please stay polite, so I wont have to hide under my bed and cry. Every review will make me jump around in my room smiling broadly.**

**So thank you for reading again and for bearing this incredible long Authors note, I am just so excited :)**

_Thank you, to the guest, who pointed out my error, I fixed it now :))_


End file.
